


Bloodlust

by glittagal333



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, be careful if you haven't watched the movie, sinning, so much sinning, some spoilers in this sin too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittagal333/pseuds/glittagal333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been this way as long as he could remember – the moment Kylo laid eyes on Hux, he had thought he was beautiful, and knew he would never, ever be able to have him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this is? Sin. 100% sin. I don't even know how this came out. All I can see is sin.  
> I kept swapping between past and present tenses whilst writing this, so if you see something I forgot to correct, gimme a heads up. Thanks a bunch.
> 
> Sin capital is here at http://bowdowntomama.tumblr.com

It’d been this way as long as he could remember – the moment Kylo laid eyes on Hux, he had thought he was beautiful, and knew he would never, ever be able to have him. Luckily, fate decided to intervene and make this devastating fact a little easier for him: Hux despised him in every possible way. He didn’t have to be loud about it either. The withering looks and cold tone were more than enough to get this message across.  
  
Did this put Kylo off? Somewhat. He had never once tried to win the General’s affection or friendship, and decided to fight fire with fire. If Hux hated him, he would hate him doubly so.  
But that didn’t change the man’s perfectly angled face, nor the sprinkling of freckles across his features or his intense, wonderful eyes that caught the light in a particular fashion that Kylo had never seen before.  
His anger was furious and breathtaking, and Kylo sometimes thought he played up irritation in order to be at the mercy of it more often without even realising it.  
Kylo would watch the man work, sometimes, as long as he knew he would definitely not be caught doing so. It was probably the only time Hux wasn’t shouting or pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. When his features weren’t contorted with anger, they were more beautiful still. Kylo would watch him draw in and release every breath, pour over the parting of his lips, the incredible cut of his jaw.  
  
Try and hold those images in his mind when he was alone in his chambers and fucking himself, try to imagine those parted lips on his skin, that breath heaving in his ears, the incredible jaw pressed against his shoulder.  
If he thought hard enough, sometimes, he could bring up his smell through the power of his mind alone and that along with everything else was normally enough to drag his orgasm out of him, biting back a cry as if making no noise meant it had never happened.  
  
“Hello? Is anyone in there, or has your brain finally put itself out of its misery?”  
  
Kylo’s train of thought was broken by Hux’s usual sneer. He sat at the opposite end of one of the meeting room tables aboard the First Order’s flagship with a stack of papers as high as his forearm.  
  
“It might as well, having to listen to you all day and night.”  
  
A scoff from the other end of the table.  
  
“Damage reports,” Hux slid them across the table. “Which is nothing new for us to discuss, sadly, but here we are. _Again_. The Supreme Leader wants another Star Killer.”  
  
“So get to it, Hux.”  
  
“You really _are_ as stupid as that helmet looks. Weaponry costs money, money which we are spending on repairs for damage that your _tantrums_ cause,” the General spat, venom coating every word and syllable. “You need to start earning your keep.”  
  
“Says who? _You_?” Kylo laughs outright. “I don’t take orders from you.”  
  
Hux’s glower makes him burn inside with an incredible collection of contrasting emotions.  
  
“Perhaps I should tell the Supreme Leader why there will be delays in destroying the Resistance’s system. Hm? ‘ _We don’t have the funds, Supreme Leader – your best brat is taking out his anger on the machinery that makes sure we keep a hold of the space we have!_ ’,” he snapped. “If it weren’t for the blood of the enemy in your veins and the power it provides, you would have been kicked through the airlock the day you set foot in here, and I would have some fucking _peace_.”  
  
Kylo twitches a little, but doesn’t let it get to him.  
  
“And even with the power of the Force on your side, you’re still a dolt. A moron. Lost us the map, lost us the girl, lost us a one-up on the Resistance.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
“I don’t understand – she was restrained, wasn’t she? And yet the second you leave that room, she escapes! It’s remarkable, your ignorance for any surprise tactics the enemy might have.”  
  
“Shut _up_ , Hux.”  
  
“The cherry on the frosting was the fact that you have been trained by not one, but _two_ masters of the Force and the scavenger bests you in a single fight, untrained, and cuts the most delightful mark—”  
  
“ _Shut up!_ ”  
  
“Right across that awful little fucking face.”  
  
Kylo outstretching his palm is all it took to pull Hux from his seat and across the table, his throat landing in the clutch of the Force user’s hand.  
The General wheezed a little, but his lips curled into a cruel smile that burned its way into Kylo’s memory almost immediately, stored away, something he knew he’d remember later that night when he’s fucking into his own hand.  
  
“Well,” Hux wets his lower lip, flashing his teeth. Kylo felt something coil tight in his stomach. “isn’t this something?”  
  
“I could kill you. I could kill you right now, and everyone aboard this craft would hail me as their hero.”  
  
“Then do it,” if the General was afraid at that moment, not a trace of it showed on his face. He looked delighted with the situation, in fact. “Go on. Throw your tantrum. Throw the messiest of them all.”  
  
Kylo held him there for what felt like several minutes, listening to the struggled drag of his breath, absorbing the frenzied glint in his eyes and the shine of his wet lips.  
Fuck. He was so beautiful.  
He dropped him just as suddenly as he had pulled him across the table in the first place, listening to him curse as his knees made hard contact with the ground.  
They just watched each other, for a moment. Though he was on his knees at that very moment, Hux showed no sign of weakness or lack of dominance.  
  
“Coward,” he finally said, standing again. “You’re a fucking coward.”  
  
“Why should I kill you? It would be a waste of my time,” Kylo managed to pull together a coherent sentence to rub in the other’s face. “I’m the only one here unique to the Supreme Leader’s plan. Not you, Hux. If I killed you, they’d just replace you.”  
  
He stepped into the General’s personal space, which actually earned him a slight tick of alarm. Or was that just irritation again?  
  
“Snoke doesn’t care about you. As long as we have the blueprints, we can build another Star Killer without you. You’re the one who brought a traitor into your ranks – a traitor that pulled down the shields of the Star Killer,” he prodded Hux hard in the chest. “You practically had to _beg_ to get that weapon approved and used in the first place. If I killed you, Hux... nothing would change, here. Nobody would care. Nobody would miss you—”  
  
The General struck Kylo across the face so hard that he started bleeding almost immediately, the sting of the still-sensitive scar tissue being hit making him shriek in an incredibly unbecoming manner. Hux managed a small smirk, but the anger was still clear on his face.  
  
“If you don’t start pulling your weight,” he threatened, voice low and dangerous. “You will _wish_ that was the last of the pain I will have inflicted on you.”  
  
He strode out of the room without so much as another glance in Kylo’s direction, let alone further words. All the latter wanted to do was charge after him and give him a world of pain but he was suddenly very aware of the erection beginning to press into his thigh.  
  
Spitting a string of curses, he stormed out of the meeting room and made his way back to his own chambers. He would have forgotten the fact that he was bleeding had he not caught his reflection in a mirror near his bed whilst he was tearing off his pants, and he stopped for a moment, moving closer to it until he could see his face properly.  
  
It had run from his nostrils over his lips and down his chin; he took two of his fingers and smeared it over his mouth like a crude lipstick, and then took the excess and coated one palm with it, fisting his hard cock and biting his own arm in order to muffle a strained swear.  
  
It was good. It was better than it had ever been, and it became more difficult to stifle the words and sounds tumbling out of his mouth, remembering Hux’s wet lips, his poisonous smile whilst in death’s grip, the flash of pain when he struck him.  
Kylo licked the blood on his lips, letting the taste of copper fill his mouth, throwing his head back and he’s so close, so so close—  
  
 _If you don’t start pulling your weight, you will_ wish _that was the last of the pain I will have inflicted on you._  
  
He howled a variety of swears as he spilled into his own hand, louder than he had ever dared come before, pumping himself through the entire thing and the aftershocks, going and going and going until it became too much and he toppled backwards on to his bed, gasping for air.  
  
Fuck.  
He felt fatigue pulling at his eyes, and goose bumps beginning to form on his exposed skin. Far too tired to redress himself, he merely rolled on to one side and pressed his face into a pillow, feeling the all too familiar shame start to creep into his mind at around the same time that he finally allowed himself to fall asleep.  
  
 _Coward_ , he heard Hux’s voice whisper to him just before he blacked out. _You’re a fucking coward._


End file.
